Soc and the Greaser
by xFireChickx
Summary: i wrote it in lang arts class. tell me if its worth it. i suck at summaries, can you tell? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, umm... So this is my first Xioalin Showdown fanfic. I sorta got this idea from when I had to write a story for Language Arts. I'm not actually starting it yet, but I want to explain the characters because they have a different personality than what you know.**

**-Greaser- poor people**

**-Soc (SO-sh)- rich people**

* * *

**Kimiko Tohomiko**

**-Black hair with red highlights- always let loose**

**-Kind of a goth- wears black and red to match hair**

**-Greaser**

**-14 years old**

**-Divorced parents- lives with dad**

**-Sometimes quiet, but loud most of the time- outspoken**

**-Hates socs**

**-Strong/tough**

**-Amazing fighter**

* * *

**Raimundo Pedrosa**

**-14 years old**

**-Annoying older sister- lives with both parents**

**-Popular**

**-Center of attention**

**-Athletic**

**-Soc**

**-Dislikes all greasers (except Kimiko; ooh la la)**

**-Goes out of his way to annoy greasers**

* * *

**Judy Daily**

**-Looks like Kimiko except has wavy, shoulder-length blond hair and brown eyes**

**-Wears yellow and brown hoody with baggy shorts**

**-14 years old**

**-Japanese**

**-Divorced parents; lives with mom**

**-Greaser**

**-Loud- outspoken- center of attention**

**-Bully to socs**

**-Kimiko's best friend**

**-Trouble-maker**

**-Dislikes socs**

**-Crazy weirdo**

**-Funny**

* * *

**Jake Long**

**-Looks exactly like the one from American Dragon**

**-14 years old**

**-Soc**

**-Raimundo's best friend**

**-Has a crush on Judy**

* * *

**That's all the characters I'm OC-ing. Review, and tell me if it's worht it. Later.**

**-xFireChickx out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For my 1 reviewer who was criticizing me, I won't be taking any crap from you. If you think I will, then screw that! You know who you are! You're the only one that sent me 2 messages! And you're lucky that I won't embarrass you by sticking your name in here! **

**For all of my other reviewers that had positive comments, this is for you!**

**raikim19-4-ever- Glad you like it. I don't know anything about Keiko, so I made my own character instead. Good thing you've seen American Dragon, 'cause I don't wanna spend the entire time explaining what he's like.**

**KIMIKOFANNNN- Thanks, I usually suck at describing and skip the whole thing. I don't know about Raikim, it might be, I haven't thought the whole thing out yet. Wish me luck!**

**emily92096- I've actually read 1 or 2 of your stories already. Honest to God, I think they're very good. Thanks for thinking that, like you mightta seen, someone really hated this. As you can tell, I have a huge temper, and a dirty mouth. Great, I'm distracted again. Snap out of it! (smacks herself in the face) Well, thanks for the review, enjoy the chapter! (rubs face where smacked)**

**Yemi Hikari- I had to oc them because then the story will make more sense. Yes, I did read, AND see the movie to the Outsiders. I'm not going to copy, all I took from that are socs, greasers, and the rumble. So relax, everything else I wrote from scratch. **

**Just for the record, I missed 2 extra oc characters. Ryan Conroy, and Robin Bird. I would tell you everything about them, but that would take too long. Basically, their both the school goths that are pretty good at everything when it comes to phys. ed. Ryan is a soc, and Robin is a greaser. Ryan likes the color combination of orange and black, and Robin likes purple and black. They've hated each other as long as they can remember, but might actually start liking each other. It just takes 2 other people who come from different worlds to bring them together.**

**Prologue**

Raimundo sat at the porch of his house, wishing there was someone to play with on this boring Saturday. A three-year old like him needed to have someone around to have fun. But all of his friends were out of town for the weekend. His older sister, Sarah, was the only one around, and she was no fun.

'Stupid, stupid Easter Vacation,' he thought to himself, throwing a ball into the air, then catching it. At first, he thought having his friends with their older siblings home all weekend would be the perfect time to play tricks on them.

But he tried, and tried to get a hold of his friends. He ticked off of his fingers as they all left to who- knows where? Jake Long, Clay Bailey, Ryan Conroy. All gone.

So there he was, sitting in the front yard, watching the very few cars that went by. Then, this huge moving truck went by, and parked at the empty house right in front of his.

A little girl about his age hopped out of it. She was a little Japanese girl with short black hair with red highlights, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing red play-shorts, and a black T-shirt.

She looked around, and then saw Ryan. The little girl smiled and walked over.

"Hi," she said. "My name is Kimiko. What's your name?"

"Raimundo," he said. This was the sort of chance he was looking for. He held up the ball, and said, "Wanna play?"

"Sure," she said cheerfully.

Raimundo picked up a ball that was lying on the grass, and kicked it.

Kimiko went after it, and kicked it the other way.

Raimundo was about to kick it again, when his parents, and her dad came out, and yanked them apart.

Raimundo's mom spoke first. "Raimundo Pedrosa," he flinched. He was only called that when he was in trouble, which was a lot of the time. "What are you doing with this greaser?"

"Greaser?" Raimundo and Kimiko said in unison.

"Poor folk," said his dad.

"And Kimiko," said her dad, "I thought I taught you better than to hang around with some soc."

"Soc?" the two said again.

"Rich jerks," her dad spat.

"We're going home right now," her dad said in a scolding voice. "And I never want to see you with that boy again."

So the two three-year olds were dragged apart by their parents, both of them knowing that it would be years before the other was ever nice to them again.

**Really weird, I know. But I had to show you how it started, right? The next chapter I hope will be better. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. And if the person I was mad at happened to be reading this, you'd better have something good to say to me, or this time I'll put your name in here! If it wasn't you, you've got nothing to worry about. Review, and I'll update. A fair trade, don't you think? Tune in next time on FANFICTION!**

**-xFireChickx out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I've been so busy with my other stories! (PS, If anyone wants to have a look at them, click on my name up there on the left corner. Back to ranting.) I swear I didn't mean to forget about this one! Oh well, I think that's enough of apologies. To my reviewers... **

**Hybrid X- Will you shut-up and leave me alone! I have enough on my plate without you up my ass! And keep it short, will ya?**

**Yemi Hikari- Thanks for the support. And actually, I have been practicing. If you haven't yet, look at the stories I've written recently. No, I haven't thought about making Dojo a human, but now that you mention it, I'll do it in this chapter. **

**raikim19-4-ever- I'll read your stories when I have time. Thank you for bothering with this, a lot of people don't even make it passed the summary. LOL!**

**raikimfan- You weren't the one giving me crap. I meant 2 reviews. Sorry if you thought that I meant you. :(**

**KIMIKOFANNNN- Glad you like it. I was going to delete this story, but reviewers like you kept that from happening. Thanks!**

**funnycat367- Here's the rest. (no duh, why else would this be here?)**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Eleven Years Later**

**Kimiko's POV**

The years went by, and Raimundo and I have been taught to hate each other. Which is okay with me.

I walked into Language Arts class, expecting everything the same as always. Mrs. Lundquist **(She's my Lang. arts teacher in real life) **would have us come in and work on whatever was on the board. I would get done fast, Judy would start throwing spit-balls at the socs, the teacher would catch her, Raimundo would get to class late, Mrs. Lunquist would be so distracted with him that she would let Judy off this 'one time,' Ryan would start with the whole throwing pencils at Robin, Robin borrow spit-balls from Judy, and start throwing them at Ryan, Dojo (**I'm making him human, idea from Yemi Hikari) **would get fed up and start asking the teacher if he could switch seats with me, then I end up sitting in front of Jack Spicer, with him looking over my shoulder and flirting with me, which caused Jake to start telling people that he's my boyfriend, so then I have to punch him in the nose when Mrs. Lundquist isn't looking. Yeah, it was always the same routine, and sometimes I got tired of it.

Today, it was different. When everyone walked in, a subsitute was sitting at the teacher's desk. Ms. Sidney was her name. No one really paid any attention to this, and started with the daily routine. That didn't go so well.

When I finished the work on the board, the sub. came over to my desk, and told me to do the work again, just to check if I'm sure I got the answers right. What the hell?

Judy began with the spit-balls, and earned a detention. Judy swore loud enough for someone on the other side of campus! And man, can she swear!

Raimundo got here late, but she was so distracted with Judy, that she didn't give him his daily scolding. But he still got detention.

Ryan tried to throw a pencil at Robin, but Ms. Sidney was there in about two seconds flat. You would think that Robin would have left it at that, but one thing you have to know about her, she fights her own battles no matter what. So she did what she always does. She borrowed a spit-ball from Judy, and fired it at him. Ms. Sidney told Robin to see her after class.

**Robin's POV**

Now four people in this class are in detention, one of which is me.

She rightfully earned the 'Most Hated Teacher Award.' Even Dojo, who wanted the peace, started glaring at her. Everyone seriously wanted to kill her. But everyone in class that wasn't part of the daily routine had perfect records that they intended to keep.

But the rest of us are going to give her hell. That's all we did 'till the bell rang. I was the last one to leave every day, mostly because everyone ran out of the room five seconds before the bell rings.

I was about to leave last as usual, when Ms. Sidney blocked the door. I raised my eyebrow, and she said to me in her crispy, ringing voice, "I thought I told you to stay after class."

"Oh, sorry. My bad," was all I could say without repeating Judy's performance.

"I bet you're wondering why I asked you to stay."

I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"The other teachers have told me that you are the star in P.E. Is that correct?"

I was expecting more of a, 'I already punished someone because of spit-balls today, and I will have no more of it.'

"Yes," I said carefully. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I need a favor." This is starting to freak me out. Since when does the devil herself ask for a favor? She led me over to a stack of brand new encyclopedias. "I need you to carry these to the library for me. I would do it myself, but there's a conference that I have to be present for." Why the hell does she talk like that?

"Umm. Sure," I said.

"Good. And do you mind if you do it in one trip? All classrooms must be locked when the teacher leaves."

'Then why didn't Mrs. Lundquist didn't lock the door to keep a bitch like you away?' "Fine," I said.

**This chapter wasn't even in the story I wrote for Language Arts. I made this one up from scratch, which will explain the next chapter. Anyway, what did you think? See that little button on the bottom left-hand corner? It's very lonely right now. So make it happy and review. Gotta go. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe that I didn't get any reviews! That's insulting saying that the last chapter has been up since November 24th! That's crazy! That's nuts! I swear, if I don't get any reviews for this chapter, this story is going out the window. Kabish?! To my reviewers...**

**Oh thats right, no one bothered to review! **

**To no one except myself, on with the story!**

**Robin's POV**

So, here I am, carrying a huge stack of encyclopedias to the library. It's pretty cool that Ms. Sidney thinks that I'm the PE star, while the other teachers say that its a tie between me and that idiot, Ryan Conway. Picking up the books was easy, getting them across campus is another thing. Strength is my natural course, but balance is Ryan's. I try not to think about him, but he won't ever let me forget it. On the other hand, if I pass him on the way, I can always brag that I'm just as good as balancing ten encyclopedias as him, only better.

'Just a little farther,' I thought to myself as I got closer to the building. 'Just one more corner and I'll be there.'

The books slipped a little bit, but I caught them just in time. And slowly, I crept around the corner, and…

WHAM!

I fell backwards, the encyclopedias flying in every direction. I was going to ask myself what happened, the answer showed up right in front of me.

"Watch it, Soc!" I snarled at him.

"No you watch it, Greaser," Ryan shot back. "Why didn't you look where you were going?"

"Because I had a giant stack of books in my hands. DUH!" I swear, if there's anyone in the entire universe stupider than him, then school is the happiest place on Earth.

"So? Not my fault you're clumsier than Jack Spicer, Greaser."

I pretty much exploded. No one says something like that to me and gets away with it, alive. "You son of a b-"

"Are you sure you want to finish that sentence, Greaser?" He smirked at me.

I looked around. It looks like our arguing caught hold of a lot of socs, and three or four greasers. Dang it. I was going to beat the crap out of anyway, but a familiar voice got both of our attentions.

"Wow." We both turned and saw Judy Daily standing a few feet from us. "A soc and a greaser never gotten along before, you two have just made history."

Socs started thinning out. That's what you get when you earn a reputation to kick the crap out of socs.

She wore that stupid grin she put on when she made fun of someone.

Even though I had to turn my back to Ryan, he didn't tackle me like he would have if his soc friends were still around.

I smirked. "Don't count on it." Before even I knew what I was doing, I swung back around, and punched Ryan dead in the stomach, hard. "That's for knocking me over."

He had the wind knocked out of him, and four or five greasers still glaring at him. He scowled, and left before he did something he knew he wouldn't get away with.

I was still fuming by the time he was all the way on the other side of campus. "Bastard," I muttered, just loud enough for Judy to hear.

She bent down to help me pick up the encyclopedias Ryan knocked out of my arms. "Aren't they all?"

We both looked up to angry muttering we both recognized as Kimiko's anger mood swing.

"That Bastard!" she yelled loud enough for us to hear from ten feet away.

Judy and I looked at each other. "Raimundo," we said at the same time.

Kimiko didn't answer. She bent down to where we were and shoved encyclopedias into my arms.

The ones that I couldn't carry, they split between the two of them, and carried them toward the library.

Neither Kimiko nor I didn't say what happened between us and the socs, but there was no doubt that we were still furious. Judy kept looking back and forth between us, as if debating which one looked angrier.

She finally broke the silence between us by saying, "Will you say something already? I've been standing here for five minutes and neither one of you will say anything because you got into a fight with a soc! Well in case you haven't noticed, I got into a fight too! But I'm not giving the silent treatment! You know why?"

We were looking at her all surprised.

"No. Why?" Kimiko smirked.

"Because," Judy grinned evilly, "I just heard that the rumble is tonight! We can all get back at them!"

Even if that was good news, both of us clapped our hands over her mouth and lead her over to a quiet corner where no one could over hear us.

"What are you, nuts?" I yelled and smacked her in the back of the head.

"What?" she said indignantly as she rubbed her skull where I hit her.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh I don't know. Other than the fact that we are in the middle of lunch, anybody can listen into our conversations, and you were shouting that we are going to the event where girls aren't aloud to show up to like there's no tomorrow, I don't know."

Judy looked hurt, but that faded as she made a joke about it. "So, what did I do?"

Both of us smacked our foreheads with the palms of our hands.

**So how'd I do? Review. See that purple button at the bottom left screen? Click on it, and tell me what you think. Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I finally had time to update. This story is still on hold, but I thought I could get in a chapter seeing as I'm bored to death.**

**FlameToungue- Sorry I kept you waiting, but it's fourth quarter at school and my teachers are loading us with homework. But at least I finally had time to update this!**

**emily92096- I finally had time to update. I felt bad that I couldn't update for awhile, but at least I haven't deleted it yet.**

**Also a special thanks to uh flower who is one of my most enthusiastic reviewers.**

**On with the story!**

**Judy's POV**

Kim and Robby are pretty mad at me now. All I did was try to brighten things up. Just goes to show how well that went. So I can be pretty loud, and a lot of the time I don't think about what I'm saying, so what? Who cares if I can't control myself sometimes? Apparently, Kim and Robby.

"Aw, come on you guys! Give me a break! I'm naturally loud! Whats so wrong about that?!" Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

See, when you have friends like Kim and Robby, you have to be careful with your words.

Kim is really hot-tempered, and usually explodes over nothing.

Robby is usually easygoing and happy; I'm not saying that she's an airhead, just mellow. But even like that, she does get angry from time to time, and when she does, lets just say that the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse sounds like a treat. Its a good thing that I didn't joke around and call her doll though, or I'd be lying dead on the ground right now.

They both turned around at the exact same time, which is ironic because they are hardly alike. Kim exploded into what I did wrong and how it was stupid of me to make the same mistake for the millionth time in a row- I had to interrupt in saying that I've only made that mistake a thousand times- again, I probably shouldn't have. She started screaming even louder, I could swear that I saw flames coming from her hair.

Thank goodness it was only her yelling, don't get me wrong, people in China are wondering who was stupid enough to set off the ticking bomb, but at least Robby wasn't joining in. No matter how loud Kim is, Robby can split the world in two if she wanted to.

One of the biggest wonders of the world, next to the meaning of life, is how I can have the human siren blasting through my ears, and not being able to take in a word of it.

We could have been standing there for a minute, maybe an hour, could even have been a day, but her yelling finally stopped, and while she was trying to catch her breath, I decided to say, "You guys wanna ditch? We could go to the mall."

Robby slapped her forehead with her palm. We are such good friends that I can tell what shes thinking, _"Another lesson well ignored by the Great Judy! Oh well, at least the shouting stopped." _

I smirked.

Kim glared and said, "Sure."

We both looked at Robby. She shrugged and said, "Eh, got nothing better to do."

So we went towards the library, using the excuse, 'We have a test tomorrow and we need to study.' Believe it or not, that lie is really hard to make people believe when they know who you are. But we somehow pulled it off.

Instead of going into the building, we headed around it where we once cut through the fence with Robby's pocketknife. There was now a hole big enough for us to fit through, and small enough to easily hide. We never told anyone about it: people in charge tend to find out when you do.

We checked if the coast was clear before climbing through. Even if we're on the least wanted list, I don't think the teachers are going to let us go without a fight.

Once the threee of us were out of there safely, we covered the hole with some sticks and a few rocks to keep it hidden, and then ran away until we were sure that we were out of sight in case anyone decided to look out the window as we made our escape.

Like we planned, we headed for the mall even though we didn't have money to buy anything. Above everything, we avoided people that got annoyed at passing kids and teenagers; they usually ask stupid questions like, 'Aren't you kids supposed to be in school?' And then we have to make our lies believable, which is'nt all that easy because when you live in a small town, people know where you're from and where you're supposed to be.

Other than that, we roamed freely through the place without a care in the world.

**Okay, so this is one of my shorter chapters. I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update because I think I might have lost the original story. Anyway, gotta go! Later!**


End file.
